Rise City Public Safety
Colony Alert Conditions Alert Condition 5 (CON 5) - No known threat / Peacetime * Lowest form of readiness, to be used when there is no intelligence to suggest there is a threat to Rise Colony’s Law and Order. Paramilitary functions suspended with all efforts focused on Law Enforcement. * No restriction on officer movement outside of EGov Locations. Use of guard posts is optional. * EarthGOV Tower Desk should be manned at all times where possible. * Focus on law enforcement, assisting local populace and random ID spot checks. * Patrol weaponry should be kept slung until needed. Heavy weaponry should not be deployed without authorisation from at least a senior NCO. * Tier One Crimes are to be given tickets and sent on their way. * Tier Two and Three Crimes are to be prosecuted and fined. * Deployment of assets larger than patrol vehicles should be authorised by Command Staff. * Air defence grid kept in standby. Alert Condition 4 (CON 4) - Potential threat / Security Vigilance * Increased readiness. Intelligence suggests a limited threat to the good running of law and order in Rise Colony. Paramilitary functions reduced yet not suspended but extra vigilance to be exercised in law enforcement duties. * Officers should be aware of their surroundings, travel outside of main thoroughfares (Union Blv, Prime St, Linden Way) should be in pairs. At least one guard is encouraged to take post outside the station. * EarthGOV Tower Desk should be manned at all times where possible. * Focus on law enforcement, assisting local populace and random but an increased frequency of spot ID checks. * Patrol weaponry should be kept slung until needed. * Tier One Crimes are to be given tickets and sent on their way, with the exception of Unknown Citizens and those found with a Fake ID. * Tier Two and Tier Three Crimes are to be prosecuted and fined. * Deployment of assets larger than patrol vehicles should be authorised by a Commissioned Officer. * Air defence grid kept in standby. Alert Condition 3 (CON 3) - Known threat / Military Vigilance * Standard alert readiness. Intelligence indicates a significant general threat to the good running of law and order within Rise Colony. Paramilitary functions activated alongside law enforcement. * Officers should maintain increased awareness of their surroundings. All travel by officers on duty should be in pairs. When availble at least one guard should always be deployed on the entrance to the EarthGOV Tower. * EarthGOV Tower Desk should be manned at all times where possible. * Shift of focus onto security. Random ID checks should be maintained but efforts made to target known troublemakers and dissident groups. * Patrol weaponry should be kept close and at the ready. * All crimes to be prosecuted and fined. * Deployment of assets larger than patrol vehicles should be authorised by an Warrant Officer. * Air defence grid moved to ready, guns sheathed. Alert Condition 2 (CON 2) - Ongoing threat / Security Alert * Increased alert readiness. Ongoing security event or intelligence pointing to significantly heightened threat to Rise Colony. Paramilitary functions considered a priority with law enforcement involvement reduced. * Officers should maintain increased awareness of their surroundings. All travel by officers on duty should be in pairs. When available at no less then two guards should always be deployed on the entrance to the EarthGOV Tower. Further guards if available should be stationed around the Tower’s Plaza. ID checks should be performed on all wishing to enter the EarthGOV Tower. * EarthGOV Tower Desk should be manned at all times where possible, but security operations should take precedence. * Full focus on security operations. All citizen IDs to be scanned, teams to be empowered to issue ID chips in the field to new arrives to free up officers from desk duty. All patrols should be at least three strong. All security elements should focus on countering organised crime, terror, and dissident operations. * Checkpoints to be established around the city to project force. * Patrol weaponry to be unslung and ready. Heavy weapon deployment encouraged. * All crimes to be prosecuted and fined. To ensure officer numbers, bail should be encouraged for first offences. * Deployment of assets larger than patrol vehicles to be authorised by patrol commanders or officers above the rank of Senior Sergeant. * Air defence grid moved to ready, air defence radars energised and guns unsheathed. Alert Condition 1 (CON 1) - Major ongoing threat / Military Alert * Full military readiness. Ongoing major threat to the security of Rise Colony. All law enforcement functions suspended, paramilitary operations only. * Officers should maintain increased awareness of their surroundings. All travel by officers on duty should be in pairs. When available, no less then two guards should always be deployed on the entrance to the EarthGOV Tower. Further guards if available should be stationed around the Customs and Colony Bank. ID checks should be performed on all wishing to enter the EarthGOV Tower. Outer guards are empowered to issue ID chips to ensure security of EarthGOV Tower. * EarthGOV Tower Desk to only be manned in the event of no outer guard force. * Full focus on security operations. All citizen IDs to be scanned, teams to be empowered to issue ID chips in the field to new arrivals to free up officers from desk duty. All patrols should be at least three strong. (Officers can request to deploy smaller patrols) All security elements should focus on countering organised crime, counter-terrorism, and counter-dissident operations. * Checkpoints to be established around the city to project force. * Patrol weaponry to be unslung and ready. Heavy weapon deployment encouraged. * Detention to only be issued to crimes relating to the security threat to the Colony, all others to be fined to the maximum amount, then allowed to carry on. * Deployment of assets larger than patrol vehicles to be authorised by patrol commanders or officers above the rank of Corporal. * Air defence grid moved to ready, air defence radars energised and guns unsheathed. This list completes the standard levels of alert that COL-SEC and by extension Rise Colony can be set to. However, in the event of an exceptional threat to Rise Colony, the Commander or Acting Commander can declare one of two Emergency Conditions (EMERGCON) First, a Colony Defence Emergency (CDE). This is issued when there is an imminent or ongoing existential threat to the existence of Rise Colony over a short period of time, with enhanced security powers. In addition to the stipulations of Alert Condition 1, the following extra actions are taken during a CDE. * The Colony Gate is sealed with a COL-SEC garrison stationed at its Customs to ensure it remains closed. * The air defence grid is fully activated and a no fly zone declared. All vessels not squawking an EGov IFF or cleared by Rise Colony Air Traffic Control will be immediately engaged. * Lethal force for all officers is authorized to deal with any and all criminal acts. * Sentencing guidelines suspended, detention may be used for any reason to ensure the security of Rise Colony. Second, a State of Emergency (SE). This is issued when there isn’t an imminent existential threat, but the level of violence within the city, or an impending threat necessitates immediate extreme action. In addition to the stipulations of Alert Condition 1, the following extra actions are taken during a SE. * Colony curfew imposed with hours set by agreement of COL-SEC Command and EarthGOV. * The air defence grid is fully activated and a no fly zone declared. All vessels not squawking an EGov IFF or cleared by Rise Colony Air Traffic Control will be immediately engaged. * Zero tolerance implemented on all offences. All caught to be fined and imprisoned to the fullest amount. * Full searches across every citizen encountered by patrols. To clarify: A Colony Defence Emergency is intended for an immediate threat and should last no longer than a day at most. A State of Emergency is for longer lasting emergencies, lasting no more than a week. Enemy's of the Corporation An Enemy of the Corporation or EoC is a group or individual who have been declared to be anathema to the good running of the colony and thus are proscribed from entering, holding work or residing within the Colony. These proclamations can only be issued by any Directorship, however they are nominally handled by the Office of the Security Director. They are often regarded as the final sanction against a consistently dangerous criminal or faction that posses a gross risk to public safety, that have been warned, fined and detained multiple times. Individuals who are declared an EoC: * Have their ID chip stripped from them * Lose their right to enter or reside within the colony * Lose any and all protections under law against slavery, assault, murder etc * Lose their right to medical service within the colony walls. Being proscribed as an EoC in general means said individual will be shot on sight by Colony Security forces and either forced from the city or killed. Entire groups can be declared as EoC's however the consequences are not the same as an individual proclamation: * Lose their right to enter the colony whilst positively identified as a member of the proscribed faction. * Positively identified members may not find work in sensitive locations. Much like individual proclamations, individuals who are positively identified as a member of a proscribed group are liable to be fired on without warning.